Planet Popstar
thumb|right|The Planet Pop StarPop Star (Also sometimes written PopStar or Popstar) is the star-shaped planet that Kirby and friends lives on and is the setting of most of his adventures. The geography and surrounding solar system of Pop Star are never clearly shown or explained, but there are features that remain fairly consistent. It is always star-shaped, with 2-3 rings encircling it. They can be either white, or more commonly red, green, and blue. Despite it's star-shaped, yellow appearance in space, once through the atmosphere Pop Star has blue oceans and landmasses similar to Earth's. It's possible that something in the atmosphere reflects- or gives off- a yellow light to make it appear the way it does from space. Pop Star has its own sun and moon (note that the sun orbits around Pop Star instead of the other way around). The plot of the Kirby Super Star subgame, Milky Way Wishes begins with the problem of the sun and the moon actually fighting. thumb|right|Pop Star's RingsPop Star is the setting of most of the games and anime, with few differences between them. In the Kirby Games Pop Star's areas seem to be divided up into a series of small, star-shaped islands, though this varies from game to game. It's shown most clearly in Kirby no Kirakira Kizzu. One of the main islands is Dream Land, where Kirby lives, and ruled by King Dedede. Many of the smaller levels in the series are within Dream Land. There is also the Mirror World entrance which floats in the sky above it. Other than that, the layout of Pop Star is confusing and has never been mapped out. Some areas are re-used from game to game, but their locations in relation to each other aren't clear. The same goes for other nearby planets. (It's best not to think about it too hard, really.) In Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra Every game except for Milky Way Wishes and some portions of Revenge of Meta Knight and Meta Knightmare Ultra take place in Pop Star. In Milky Way Wishes, the map of planets include Pop Star, at the leftmost corner. Also, in Megaton Punch, if you do a powerful punch that goes over about 160m, there will be a small animation which shows a fissure cracking Pop Star in half. In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Pop Star is the first planet of this game, being where Kirby meets Ribbon, and where the rest of his friends join him in the adventure. It is mostly grassy and filled with sunshine. It has 3 levels and a boss. Level 1 This area is the very first level of the game and has a resembilance to Green Greens. It is sunny and has a cheerful vibe to it. It has 2 areas and two mini-boss rooms. Crystal Shards: #Between two Sir Kibbles. It is in the air in plain sight. #In the pond, there is a black block that can be destroyed with the Bomb ability. Break it to get the shard. #It appears after defeating the 2nd mini-boss. You cannot skip this shard. Regular Enemies: *N-Z *Bobo *Punc *Sir Kibble *Bouncy *Bronto Burt *Shotzo *Glunk *Poppy Bros. Jr. Mini-boss(es): *Large N-Z *Waddle Doo Level 2 This area is in the middle of a forest that appears to be in the middle of Autumn. The area is apparently near an abyss that has a mountainous landform on the other side. There are 4 areas and 2 mini-boss rooms (of which are right next to eachother). Crystal Shards: #In the area with the abyss, Waddle Dee helps you get to the other side with a lift. You will see a verticle line of stars near the end. Jump down and the shard will be at the bottom. If you don't float back up, you die, but you'll keep the shard. #It appears after defeating the 1st mini-boss. #It appears after defeating the 2nd mini-boss. You cannot skip this shard. Regular Enemies: *Mite *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Bumber *Cairn *Bouncy *Gordo *Sparky *Punc *Pupa *Chilly *Glunk Mini-boss(es): *Large Bouncy *Adeleine Level 3 Kirby starts off in front of what appears to be Dedede's castle. Most of the level is inside Dedede's castle, but in some parts Kirby explores the exterior of it. Crystal Shards: #In a small room you enter after leaving the top of the bridge section. You'll need the Double Cutter ability to break it (if not just other specific Cutter abilities). #When you enter a big room with a water fountain, it is right above the door you came through. #It is obtained after defeating the mini-boss. You cannot skip this shard. Regular Enemies: *Skud *Bronto Burt *N-Z *Bobo *Sir Kibble *Bouncy *Ghost Knight *Gordo *Bumber *Sawyer *Bivolt Mini-boss: *King Dedede Level 4 -- Boss -- Whispy Woods Main article: Whispy WoodsWhispy In this level, Kirby fights Whispy Woods in the center of the arena and his 3 Whispy Woods Jrs. The arena goes in a 360 and the fight features two phases: One where the Juniors fight, the other where Whispy Woods fights. Crystal Shards: #Obtained by defeating Whispy. Enemies: *Whispy Woods Jr. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! thumb|right|Pop Star and its surrounding solar system in the anime series.In the anime, the characters specifically call Pop Star a star, and it is shown to have what looks like other planets orbiting it- or multiple moons, or possibly it's own sun and more than one moon. Dream Land is also the main location of the series, and still ruled by King Dedede. However, it's on a peninsula instead of an island, and seems to be much smaller. Surrounding areas Pop Star's Solar System is complex and has had its surrounding planets mapped out, but not any of the surrounding galaxies. These areas could be the same galaxy Pop Star is in or seperate galaxy altogether. Surrounding planets/stars *Rock Star *Aqua Star *Neo Star *Shiver Star *Ripple Star *Floria *Aquarius *Skyhigh *Hotbeat *Cavius *Mekkai *Halfmoon *??? Nearby galaxies *Nebula Belt *Candy Constellation *Gamble Galaxy Category:Planets Category:Levels Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya!